According to you! Tough Luck Doggy Boy
by MourningGlorie
Summary: Kagome has had it. And figures that the best way to tell Inuyasha is with a song. Rated M to be safe. Only a few swears. Please R&R. Thank you.


According to you! (Tough Luck Doggy Boy)

By: Mourning Glorie

Everything belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Orthani. Not me….

* * *

Kagome had had it. She refused to put up the Inuyasha going back and forth between herself and Kikiyo. So for the past few weeks she had been thinking about how to tell Inuyasha about herself and Koga becoming a couple. Then an idea hits her like a ton of bricks. Karaoke! And she knew just the song to sing…

Grabbing her battery operated karaoke machine, some discs and extra batteries, Kagome jumped down the old well that was on was her families shrine.

Arriving in the Sengoku period, Kagome walked back to the village where she and her friends relaxed when not searching for shards. "Hi everyone I'm back!" called Kagome as she walked in to Kaede's small hut. "Welcome child." Kaede called back. "I thought of a fun game we could play. It's from my time and it's called karaoke." Kagome said with a smile.

"Feh! We need to find jewel shards. Not play dumb games." Said Inuyasha. "Well it could be fun Inuyasha, let's give it a shot." Said Miroku. "It's settled then, we will play this karaoke." Said Sango. Smiling to herself, Kagome set up the small machine. "This is how you play karaoke; all you have to do is sing the words you see on the screen. That's it." Kagome told them. "Sounds easy." Said Miroku. "Oh, it is." Kagome replied with a soft smile.

"Well if it is so damn easy you go first." Said Inuyasha. "Ok Inuyasha I will." Said Kagome with sly smile.

Selecting a disc and slipping it in the machine, Kagome selected the song she had thought of back at her house. "Inuyasha, this song is for you." Kagome said with a seductive smile. Inuyasha's stomach flipped when he heard the seductive tone of her voice.

*according to you,

I'm stupid,

I'm useless,

I can't do anything right.*

At that point everyone's mouth dropped. Kagome just smiled and continued the song.

*according to you,

I'm difficult,

Hard to please,

Forever changing my mind.*

Well, that parts true Inuyasha thought to himself.

*I'm a mess in a dress,

Can't show up on time,

Even if it would save my life.

According to you.

According to you.*

Why is Kagome singing this? Wondered Sango.

*but according to him,

I'm beautiful,

Incredible,

He can't get me out of his head.

According to him,

I'm funny,

Irresistible,

Everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

So baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's in to me for everything I'm not,

According to you.*

Ah. Inuyasha, it sounds like Kagome might be upset with you, thought Miroku.

*according to you,

I'm boring,

I'm moody,

And you can't take me anyplace.*

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes as she sang to him.

*according to you,

I suck at telling jokes,

'cause I always give it away.

I'm the girl with the worst attention span,

You're the boy that puts up with that,

According to you.

According to you.*

"Keep it together Shippo." He thought as Shippo tapped his little hands to his head.

*But according to him,

I'm beautiful,

Incredible,

He can't get me out of his head.

According to him,

I'm funny,

Irresistible,

Everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

So baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's in to me for everything I'm not,

According to you.*

Getting to her favorite part of the song, Kagome kneeled in front of the half- demon and looked in to his golden eyes.

*I need to feel appreciated,

Like I'm not hated,

Oh no.

Why can't you see me through his eyes?

It's too bad your making me decide.*

"Hey what the hell is going on!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as she stood up and pointed at Inuyasha.

*but according to me,

You're stupid,

You're useless,

You can't do anything right.*

"Pay attchen Inuyasha. This song is about us." Said Kagome with a smirk, as Inuyasha was stunned into silence.

*but according to him,

I'm beautiful,

Incredible,

He can't get me out of his head.

According to him,

I'm funny,

Irresistible,

Everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

Babe I'll tell you what you got to lose.

He's in to me for everything I'm not,

According to you.*

Continuing the song, Kagome pointed at Inuyasha and yelled the next lines.

*You, you.

According to you.

You, you.*

Looking at the boy she had thought she loved, Kagome now realized what a fool she had been.

*according to you,

I'm stupid,

I'm useless,

I can't do anything right.*

"Inuyasha, we are done. All the times you ran off to be with that dead, cold, clay whore, you left me broken hearted. I found someone who loves me for me. Not because I am a carbon copy of Kikyo."

"What the fuck do you mean?" screamed Inuyasha. "I thought that I meant something to you, but I don't." Kagome said with a sigh. "And besides, like I said before, I found someone who had been under my nose now for a while." "Who is it?" said the hanyu. "Kouga." Said Kagome with a big smile. "As a matter of fact, Kouga will be here in a second. And you won't do anything about it. Cheer up Inuyasha, isn't this what you wanted?"

Seeing a big dust devil speeding closer, Kagome picked up her yellow back pack. "Ready to go Kagome?" Kouga said with a big wolfish grin. "Yep, I am. Goodbye everyone. Sango, Miroku and Shippo I will write you guys soon." Kagome said as she speeds off with the wolf prince.

"Well FML!" screamed Inuyasha. "What goes around comes back around. It's called Karma Inuyasha." Said Miroku as his hand reached the bottom of the woman he loved. The resulting smack was heard for miles around.

* * *

****Finished Please R/R****


End file.
